


Worrying

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-17
Updated: 2008-12-17
Packaged: 2018-10-25 17:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10769352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: For now, he'd stop worrying





	Worrying

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Drabble Prompt #7 for [](http://the-rainbow-jen.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://the-rainbow-jen.livejournal.com/)**the_rainbow_jen**

  
“Make it stop. It‘s too loud.”

“You do it. You’re closer.”

“Am not.”

“Seamus! Get off me.”

“Now you’re closer.”

“Prat,” Dean muttered as he leaned across the bed and hit the snooze button. The alarm clock, thankfully, stopped chirping. Before he could settle back against Seamus, the other clock went off. “Your turn.”

“Buggering hell. Forgot that one,” Seamus grumbled as he rolled over to turn off the clock.

“Stop stealing the covers,” Dean said, tugging on the sheet before it was pulled off of him. He watched Seamus for a moment before he looked at the ceiling.

“Wasn’t stealing. Just borrowing.”

“You’re staring at me.” Dean didn’t have to look to know it was true. He could always tell when Seamus was watching him. That intuition was just stronger now, after last night. He closed his eyes and sighed. “Are we---”

“We’re perfect, mate.” Seamus was silent for a moment, which didn’t bode well considering that he was awake. “You stare at me more. ‘s just my time to stare.”

“Not perfect. But okay, yeah?” Dean opened his eyes and turned his head to the side. “Seriously?”

“Seriously.” Seamus grinned and moved quickly, kissing his nose. “Now stop worrying. Your bloody clocks are quiet, and we’ve got an hour before we have to shower. Whatever should we do?”

Dean laughed when Seamus fluttered his eyelashes and leered. He still had doubts about this change in their relationship, knowing from experience how risky it was for friends to become lovers, but what was done was done. For now, he’d stop worrying and let the future take care of itself.

End


End file.
